Not What He Expected
by TheQueenOfGleeks
Summary: When Cooper came back from LA he expected to be welcomed by his family. He never expected to find his little brother (Blaine) trying to commit suicide. WARNING: Suicide, Self Harm, Sexual Assault & Depression.
1. Welcome Home, Coop

**What Cooper Never Expected**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Characters: Mainly Blaine/Coop, there will be Sam and Kurt in future chapters, but not romance**

**Warning: If suicide/self-harm is a trigger for you I'd suggest that you DON'T read this.**

_When Coop came back from LA, he was expecting to find his family. His mom, his dad, and his little brother, Blaine._

"Hey! I'm home!" Cooper yelled, and it seemed to echo in the practically empty house

_He didn't expect to see a house that looked practically vacant, and a broken teenage boy sobbing in the corner of the living room. _

"Oh my god! Blaine!"

_He never thought he'd see that messily written note clutched in his brother's shaking hands. Or the blood dripping from his arms._

He ran over to his little brother, who was rocking forwards and backwards in the corner, shaking.

_Or wrapping his t-shirt around his arm, trying to stop the bleeding_.

"God, Blaine," Cooper sighed, tears welding up in his eyes, as he wrapped his shirt around his brothers bleeding arms."Blaine, why?"

_He never thought his heart would shatter at the words "I'm sorry" escaping his brother's lips._

"I-I'm s-s-sorry C-Coop," the sobbing boy stuttered.

"It's okay, Blaine. It's gonna be okay," the older brother soothed.

_And he **never **thought that he would have his parents to blame for what his brother was going through._

**Author's Note: This was VERY short, I know but it's just sort of a prologue to the story. **


	2. Kurt Hummel

Cooper sat there with Blaine for over an hour. The younger Anderson barely said a word. He just sat there and listen to his older brother tell him how much he had to live for, as if he understood. And he didn't. He couldn't. But he sure as hell felt guilty when Blaine went up to his room, and he found the crumbled note, soaked in blood and tears, that Blaine had clutched so tightly in his hands, just minutes ago. He sobbed as he read his brother's "goodbyes"

_Dear Mom & Dad, _

_ I know you hate me, so I honestly don't know why I'm writing this to you. You said when I could smarten up, and realize how wrong it was to like guys, you would come back. But guess what? You don't need to come back. Because I will never believe that, and I never want to see you again. So lucky you, you get the perfect son, and the embarrassing one out of the picture. Have a nice life -Blaine_

_Dear Cooper,_

_ You probably won't read this letter until like ten years after I die, but I'm writing to you anyway. As much as you claim to care about me, I haven't believed that since you packed up your bags and left._

_Where were you when I got beat up at school? When I was in the hospital? In a coma? Had amnesia? That's my only question for you, Coop. Where have you been? Well, too little, too late. Bye. -Squirt._

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I am so sorry. I really am. When you came to Dalton to "spy on us" I told you to have courage. And guess who's being a total hypocrite? Me. You have been such a great friend to me, and I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I can't take it anymore. I'm done. Don't let them win Kurt, don't. Courage. 3 Blaine_

Coop never expected this. Ever. He had worked at a suicide hotline for three years. How hadn't he seen this coming. "Oh, right," he thought to himself, "because I was never there for him."

He re-read Blaine's goodbyes. And the last one was completely different from the other two. The first two basically said, "you've never been there for me, so this is goodbye." The last one was something else, and the heart drawn at the end stuck with him. Why did her draw a heart? Because that was the one person Blaine loved, and the one person that he felt sorry for leaving. His family didn't matter, they had never been there. It was this "Kurt" that he loved. And Cooper was going to find Kurt.

If there was one thing Coop knew how to do, it was find someone. He pulled his laptop out of his unpacked suitcase, and logged onto Facebook. He scrolled through Blaine's friends, until he found Kurt. Kurt Hummel.

It was three in the morning, and Coop doubted Kurt would be online, but luckily enough, he was. He messaged him. It was kind of strange, considering he had no idea who Kurt was, but he would find anyone that could talk some sense into his little brother.

**Cooper:** Hey. I'm, uh, Blaine's brother. Something happened, I was wondering if you might be able to talk to him.

**Kurt:** It's three o'clock in the morning.

**Cooper: **I know. I'm sorry. But you have to talk to Blaine.

**Kurt:** Okay. Give me a minute.

Cooper sighed as he read Kurt's message. But then he heard a phone ring in the other room. "Thank god," Cooper whispered to himself, as he heard Blaine weakly answer, "Hey Kurt."

**Author's Note: What do ya think? :) I hope you liked it, as depressing as it is, and the story-lines will make more and more sense (and will get longer) as the chapters continue! Constructive criticism appreciated! Please review!**


	3. I Love You, Blaine

Cooper ran up the stairs (as quietly as possible) and listened to Blaine's conversation through the door. He could only hear Blaine's side of the conversation, and it made him cry. His brother was so _broken._

"Hey Kurt," Blaine answered weakly.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked worriedly. After the messages from Cooper, he had no idea what to expect.

"H-How-" Blaine stuttered, choking back sobs.

"Cooper messaged me, Blaine. He didn't tell me what was going on. He just said I needed to talk to you. Immediately."

"T-The note, he found it." Blaine muttered.

Coop sighed heavily, _"Of course I did, Blaine"_ he thought, still eavesdropping on his brother.

"What note, Blaine? What's going on?"

Blaine sighed heavily, choked back a few sobs, and stammered out an explanation, "K-Kurt I... I tried to k-kill mys-self t-tonight. C-Coop f-found me. He s-stopped t-the bleeding. I-I wanted t-to d-die Kurt. I-I w-wanted t-to die."

"Blaine. Why?" Kurt pressed, anxiously.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I f-felt so, alone. I just-"

Kurt cut him off mid-sentence, "Go talk to your brother."

"W-What?"

"Blaine. Go Talk To Cooper," he demanded.

"O-Okay."

"And one more thing, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I_ love_ you." He replied, emphasizing the "love."

"I love you too, Kurt," he replied, "I'm s-sorry."

"I know, Blaine. It's going to be okay."

Blaine hung up and sighed. He didn't know if he could face Coop. His brother was always there for him, but he would also get a Cooper's Ego-sized lecture. And if you know Cooper Anderson, you know how lengthy those lectures could be.

Blaine wiped his eyes and opened the door, shaking slightly, only to find Cooper standing directly in front of him.

Typically, Cooper would have lectured Blaine. That's what he did best. But the sight of Blaine's tear-streaked face, and messy ebony hair, broke his ego-filled heart.

"Blaine," Cooper breathed, at a loss for words.

"C-Cooper. I-"

Blaine was cut off b the older Anderson pulling him into a hug. "I know, bud. It's gonna be alright."

**Author's Note: *Dodges knives* IM SORRY I DELETED "NOT OKAY"! I SWEAR EVERYONE'S BEEN ANGRILY MESSAGING ME! I only deleted it because I wanted to start at a different point and time, and I wanted to rename it "Secret Identity." CALM UR DAMN TITS!**

**Also, I know I took a little while to update this, but I've decided on a Tues/Thurs/Saturday schedule. DONT FREAKING MURDER ME!**

**Review? :)**


End file.
